Machinery gone wrong
by Benevolence girl
Summary: After a new project leo has invented everything goes wrong and the machine has brought leo a girl version of himself and genderbent characters for the seven. They all get along until they were informed that a genderbent of someone was trapped in the underworld includes swearing and horror rated M
1. experiment gone wrong

"You guys might be wondering why I woke you guys up so late" leo started. He woke up the seven at 3 a.m for what he calls 'a special announcement'

While everyone was half asleep nico was the closest to being awake from his lack of one was still in their pajamas except for leo who had a shirt on that was covered with oil.

"Get on with it!" Jason said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Leo made a mental note to waitin the morning for special announcement since the seven could be really grumpy at the middle of the night."alright alright! " leo said. He was standing next to something big that was covered with a big pale blanket. "I decided to make a machine that would flip your gender"

"And this is useful because..." annabeth started waiting for leo to explain why he would make such an unimportant machinery.

Leo shrugged "for fun!" He smiled widely while everyone just stared at him with cold eyes.

"I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when I actually care" piper said as she pulled Jason with her to leave. Everyone else started leaving to go back to their sleep.

"Wait wait come on don't you want to know how it works?!" Leo pleaded hoping atleast someone would stay. Everyone ignored leo and walked away. "Nico? Please" he pleaded. Nico looked back and sighed.

"Alright Valdez"Nico said as he stopped walking and looked back at his friend. Ever since annabeth and percy came back from tarturus Leo has been comforting Nico more. Leo also feared that Nico would go suicidal from all the stress he was in.

Leo smiled widely and took off the big blanket. It revealed a big mirror with lightbulbs on the top of the mirror. And a leverage.

"What is that?" Nico asked amazed

"This my friend is what I call the vintage mirror 3000. All you do is stand Infront of the mirror and pull the leverage. Their you'll see a diffrent gender of yourself" leo stood in front of the mirror and smiled at his reflection. "Come on nico push the leverage"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Valdez? " nico asked as he walked to the leverage.

"have I ever been wrong?" Leo asked then stopped for a moment realizing he has been wrong a bunch of countless times. "Scratch that just push the leverage"

Nico chuckled and pulled the leverage. The flashlights turned red, pink, and yellow. The mirror from Leo's reflection turned into a girl version. The girl version had curly brown hair up to her neck and weared the same thing as leo. She was basically a girl version of Leo but cuter.

"Wow Valdez I stand incorrected" nico folded his arms and gave a small smile.

Leo grinned widely "I wonder what'll happen if I stook my hand in the mirror"

"Wouldn't that be impossible since it's glass and you can't touch through glass?"

"Watch me" leo said andsurprisingly putted his hand through the mirror. He tried pulling his hand away but it was stuck. "N-nico! My hand! It's stuck!"

Nico sighed and went behind leo and pulled. "What the hell did you get yourself into?!" Nico said as he struggled to pull his friend's arm.

"Nico pull harder!" Leo screeched as he tried pulling aswell.

I'm trying! " nico said as he pulled harder. It was like pulling a tree out of it's stem

Leo's hand successfully pulled away but in the progress he fell backwards lying on Nico with someone else on top of him.

The person in front of Leo gasped and stood up. She had pretty brown curls and a carmel color. It wasn't too long until Leo realized the cute girl in front of him was the girl he saw in the mirror.

"Woah" was all that Leo said. He was amazed at how he looked so much like him.

"Get off me!" Nico yelled and pushed Leo away. Nico stood up and looked at the girl in front of him then leo. "Leo you idiot! " he yelled.

Leo got off "isn't this cool?" He said amazed. "I brought the girl version of myself!"

"Do you know how much trouble we'll get into? And this is not cool!"

"I think it's cool" the girl said. Her voice was similar to Leo's but more girly.

Nico looked back at her then the mirror. The lightbulbs were in flames. "Leo the lightbulbs!" Nico yelled.

Leo quickly took of his shirt and threw it on the lightbulb. Half of the flames disappeared. "I need another shirt" he said quickly then took off Nico's shirt and threw it on the fire that disappeared.

"We are in so much trouble" nico said and looked down. Nico heard footsteps and panicked. He pulled the girl into a closet just in time for the door to open revealing a tired looking Hazel. "WWhat's going o-" she stopped and blushed.

"Hazel It's not what you think" Nico said hoping she wouldn't figure out they played with the machine and did something that would effect the seven

"Nico.. I heard banging and leo yelling at you to pull harder and you guys are shirtless"

Nico blushed "hazel we-" before he could finish Leo interrupted.

"Yes! We were just doing

it nothing else okay bye hazel! " Leo said very fast and pushed Hazel out the door and sighed in relief.

"What the hell, Valdez? !" Nico yelled.

"Sorry I couldn't let her figure it out. I needed and explanation and fast!"

"What are we going to do with thr girl?" Nico asked as he opened the closet for the girl to come out.

"I say we get to know each other better!" The girl and leo say at the same time.

"we're so dead" Nico said and sighed


	2. Lea's stories

"so what's your name?" Leo asked smiling at his girl replica self.

"I'm leanadra. But people call me Lea for short. And you two are?" Lea said smiling proudly.

"I'm Leonardo. but people call me Leo for short."Leo said ignoring the fact that they're names were close.

"I'm this is freaky and we're going to get in trouble" Nico said crossing his arms

"Stop being a party pooper Nicole! " Lea stopped talking after she paused at what she said. "I mean Nico"

"who's Nicole?" Leo asked.

"uhh..the girl version of Nico" lea said looking anywhere but Nico's face. Since Nico and Leo were practically best friends Lea and Nicole were best friends as well and Lea was missing her best friend.

"here's an idea why don't you tell us stories about you and nicole?" Leo suggested.

"Let's go to my cabin" Nico said. They tip toed to Nico's cabin without anyone seeing Lea. When they got their lea sat in a chair across the bed. "huddle around" she said and Nico and leo sat in the bed. "Okay it all happened after Annette(annabeth's genderbent) and Persia(Percy' genderbent) came back from Tarturus where Nicole began smiling more often and I've been persuading her into doing tricks with me."

~flashback~

"Nicole!" Lea yelled catching a girl with long black hair's attention. The black haired girl had an aviator jacket on with a black shirt with skulls. She was wearing dark black jeans and she had a hair dye of dark red in her hand.

"Lea? What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"I could ask the same thing. And why do you have a hair dye in your hand? Are you changing the color of your hair?" lea asked Nicole grinned

"Jacqueline (Jason's genderbent) told Persia one of my secrets and this is revenge. I'm going to replace her shampoo with this hair dye" Nicole finished quickly.

Lea holded the urge to ask her what the secret was. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Nicole by peer pressuring her into telling the secret to her. Lea nodded "sounds mischievous"

"that's what I was going for" Nicole said and grinned. "c'mon let's go!" she pulled Lea to a corner and shadow traveled to Jacqueline's cabin. Nicole quickly emptied he liquid of the strawberry shampoo in a cup and refilled the bottle with the hair dye. Lea threw away the evidence and waited for Jacqueline to come. Sure enough she came about two minutes later.

"what are you guys doing here?" Jacqueline asked the two girls who were sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"we just stopped by to.." Nicole started and searched around the room and saw a hair brush. "borrow your hair brush. I have a lot of knots in my hair" Nicole lied. "really? Because your hair is nice and smooth" she ran her fingers through Jacqueline's hair.

"it's for me actually. And we just wanted to play Uno with you" Lea said and took out a pack of cards she kept in her pocket.

"okay let me take a shower first" she said and left the room.

"oh my gods!" lea screeched quietly.

Nicole shushed her. "don't make it obvious." 25 minutes passed and Jacqueline came back with a dark red hair color in a pony tail still having no clue her hair is dark red instead of blonde. She had already changed into a short knee length pink night gown. "alright lets play" Jacqueline said as she sat down on the bed. It took a lot of will power for Lea and Nicole not to laugh. Their was a loud yell coming from out of the cabin.

"Jacqueline! " a voice yelled. It was Persia.

"coming!" she yelled back. "be right back girls" she said and left. Nicole and Lea giggled uncontrollably and putted their ears against the door to hear the conversation. "hey Jacqueline I was wondering if you wanted to-" Persia stopped and then hesitated. "what's up with the new do?" she asked.

"what new do? I always have a ponytail."

"no the color"

"the color? What's wrong with the color?"

"I have a mirror here" Persia said.

Then their was an uncontrollably loud screaming. Lea and Nicole laughed and shadow traveled out the room and into Nicole's. ~

"Did Jacqueline ever find out you two were the ones that switched her shampoo with hair dye?" Nico asked.

Lea smiled widely and shook her head "wanna hear another one?"

"yea!" Leo said pleased with all these mischievous stories. "exactly how many stories are you going to tell us?" "just 3 more that's it Nico" lea smiles and begins her story. "this story was before Persia and Annette went to Tarturus" ~

"you sure do love that hat, Jacqueline" lea said as she rocked herself on Jacqueline's bed.

"of course I do. My mother gave it to me before she died and became and alcoholic" Jacqueline said as she fixed her blue cap. "I would never take this hat off" "never?" lea said amazed "never ever no matter what forever" Jacqueline said as she walked to the door "bye Lea I'm going on a date with Philper (piper's genderbent) "never?" Lea thought out loud.

later that day Lea took the cap to her machine shop and putted glue on it.

"what are you doing?" a voice said making Lea jump in fright

. "dude you scared me!" she said.

"back to my question what are you doing?" she asked again, her cold eyes glaring at Lea.

"alright alright I'll tell you. Jacqueline said she'll never want to take off her cap so I'm gluing it and putting it on Jacqueline's head for she could never have to take it off. "Lea I don't think that's what she meant by never wanting to take it off" Lea said. "of course she did!" Lea said and walked out of the room. "now if you excuse me I'm going back to Jacqueline's room and putting the hat on for her" Lea said and walked into Jacqueline's room and putted the hat on for her. Later that day Jacqueline went to Lea who was working on a project in her shop.

"hey Lee I need your help"

"with what?" Lea asked and smiling at the cap.

"Mysteriously someone glued the cap to my head and I thought you'd know how to remove it without me getting bald?"

"why would you want to take it off? I thought you loved that cap?" Lea said hurt.

"I do. It's just that when I said I'd never take it off what I meant was I would always wear it in public. Now please hurry and tell me how to get it off"

Lea sighed "run warm water for 20 minutes and carefully take it off"

"thanks Lea your a life savior" Jacqueline left and Lea sighed.

"told you that's not what she meant" Nicole said coming away from the shadows. "oh suck a dick" Lea said annoyed. ~

"alright guys (and girls) we need to hide Lea before anyone finds out we took a diffrent Leo from a diffrent dimension" Nico said worridly.

"aww come on she still has two more stories to go" leo said pleased.

"yea listen to the dude version of me. Come on Neeks just two short ones"

Nico sighed "fine but it better be funny"

"this one is about Persia's stupidity" Lea said and began her story. ~

"now Walla your beautiful! " Jacqueline said and smiled as she showed Nicole herself with makeup on in the mirror. Nicole had to admit she looked pretry hot. Jacqueline used a concealer to conceal her dark eye bags, she had on dark eyeliner and eyeshadow and deep red lipstick on. All of this makeup because the seven were going to a nightclub to celebrate their anniversary of when they went on their first mission.

"thanks Jacqueline it's beautiful" Nicole said smiling one of her fake smiles.

"your welcome happy to help my best friend" she said then stopped. "you know you and Lea have been hanging out with each other a lot. Makes me wonder who's your best friend"

Nicole laughed "she's just a friend"

"I remember when we were to."

"she's just a simple friend,"

"no we're best friends!" Lea said out of no where with Persia behind her. Jacqueline gave her the dead eye which made Lea squeal.

"you know Nicole Jacqueline told me your little secret crush" Persia said smirking as she began putting on makeup

"that so?" Nicole said looking at Jacqueline which made Jacqueline blush.

"don't be ashamed Nicole I'm just too fabulous"

"theirs a secret and no one is telling me?!" Lea said crossing her arms.

"allow me to tell you Lea Nicole has a crush on me. But don't blame her I'm just too fabulous just for boys" Persia said while she applied some eyeshadow

Lea gasped. "do you know what this means Nicole?! It means we could be lovers since your bi" Everyone stares at Lea blankly processing what the young girl said. Jacqueline blushed deep red and glared at Lea.

"alright Lee it's time for you to leave bye" Jacqueline pushed Lea away and slammed the door in her face.

Persia grinned and began applying eye liner. But what she didn't know was instead of the eye line pencil she was using a blank inked pen. This caused Jacqueline and Nicole to giggle. "what?" Persia asked.

"look what your applying seaweed brain" Nicole said trying not to laugh. Persia looked at the pen and threw it on the ground "no one saw that!" she said blushing at how she embarrassed herself in front of her friends. Nicole and Jacqueline bursted out laughing. ~

"are we done with the stories?! It looks like it's the morning" Nico complained.

"dude how are you not enjoying these stories? It's the story of us but as girls" Leo said as he layed in the bed next to Lea.

Lea smiled at Leo "atleast someone actually enjoys my stories" she falls down on the bed next to him and smiles at him. "you know I'm kinda hungry. What do you guys have to eat?"

"I'll get you something to eat" Nico said and left the room to the kitchen. Their he found Hazel cooking pancakes, Percy and Annabeth talking to Jason and Piper, and Frank who was helping Hazel with the pancakes. They all stop what they're doing and look at Nico. "uh..hi" Nico said wondering why all eyes were on him.

"Nico what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"what do you mean? I live here"

"you came here 20 minutes ago and said you were going to visit your father"Percy chipped in.

"I didn't come here 20 minutes ago" Nico said his voice trailing off.

"yes you did and how long has it been since you cutted your hair? It looked like a girl's hair" Frank said shaking his head is disapproval.

"oh my gods" Nico eyes widened when he realized something. Nicole was here. And she came here by herself. What good would two son and daughter of Hades will bring. Nico ran straight to where Leo and Lea were.

Leo was laughing at probley some story Lea said while Lea was giggling at how he acted.

"guys!" Nico called out of breath while almost knocking off his green lamp in the process.

"oh my gods Nico Lea's hilarious! she told m a story ab-" Leo started but got interrupted by Nico.

"Nicole's here!" Nico spat out.

Lea sat up straight "she is? Well that's great!" Nico looked at her weirdly

"no it's not 'great' it's horrible!"

"how's it horrible she's just some little girl" Leo asked.

Nico glared at him in disbelief and spoke " I-I have issues and with great issues from a child of Hades means great power. Nicole wants Lea and she won't stop terrorizing the Argo ll if she doesn't find her."

"I still think she's just a little-" before Leo could say girl a black fog appeared and crashed the walls down breaking everything in the process. "ooohh I think you got her upset" lea said and jumped off the bed.

"well since Nico didn't get my breakfast I'll get it myself" Just then the lights flickered and died out making it pitch black.

"hey what's wrong with the lights?!" leo said.

"oh my gods we need to leave! I've seen horror movies before." Lea said and then stopped. "this could be a horror movie. It'd be named Nicole" Lea whispered the name in Leo's ear making him shiver,

"I would want to see. The movie Nicole not be in it!" Leo argued.

"come we need to go with the others before -" Nico was cut off short when their was a series screams.

"oh my gods!" Leo said as he raced out the doors "today is the day we die!" he screamed,

"everyone! just stay by my side. I have the same powers as Nicole " Nico said and immediately regretted his words. Lea wrapped her legs around Nico's leg and clutched on his arm. Leo did the same on his left leg."okay when I say close I didn't mean this" he said as he shook them off but they held on tight. Nico groaned in frustration and walked to the kitchen where the others did they know that A surprise waited in the kitchen for them.


	3. guess who's joining the party

Nico dragged himself to the kitchen where he last saw everyone. Since it was dark he couldn't see anything until he stepped on something gushy.

"does anyone have a flashlight?"Nico asked hoping the two mechanics had flashlights on them.

Leo turned on a flashlighht and so did Lea. What they saw left horror traces on their face.

Hazel was lying on the counter, her face was streaked with tears and she was holding on her bloody stomach, Frank was sitting right next to her he didn't looked too bloody but he was bruised,Percy had a wooden stake stuck in his knee from the table, Annabeth was resting her head on Percy's good leg and was whimpering Percy's hand was stroking her hand. She didn't look too hurt only with a few cuts here and there but they were small. Piper was bleeding in her arms and legs. She was the worst injured one. She looked like s lifeless rag doll as she sat in the corner with no sign that she had a grip, Jason didn't look half as bad as the others just like Annabeth he had a few cuts here and their.

Lea teared up "oh my gods i'm so sorry she did this" she said covering her mouth to muffel the whimpers. Leo hugged her and stroked her curly hair as Lea cluched onto Leo.

Nico bent down to Percy.

"Percy? c'mon you've gotta wake up" Nico pleaded almost crying.

Percy lifted his head up slowly to face Nico. "Why?" was all he said.

"Percy you have to tell me everything that happened. Cooperate with me"

Percy's beautiful sea green eyes darkened and he stiffened. "We were having breakfast peacefully.. Until you showed up"

_~Flash back~(Percy's Pov)_

_I smiled as I ate my biscuit. Frank was going on and on about his dat with Hazel last night and how we should all go on a triple date. Annabeth said how she'd love to go on a triple date but she doesn't trust Leo and Nico staying alone in the Argo ll since they've became friends comin back home would be like going to a haunted house where the owners play traps on you tp get you scared._

_Nico came back after he said he was going to visit his father. He slammed his tiny hands on the table "where is she?!" he asked as his eyes stiffened and pearced into my soul._

_"where's who, Neeks?" I asked._

_"Lea?! Where'd you guys put her?!" he asked his voice getting stronger. Some how his voice sounded like a girl and his hair grew out up to his waist. Probley just puberty. _

_"do you mean Leo? We don't know where he is" Annabeth answered calmly_

_"calm down Neeks" I said rolling my eyes._

_"calm down?!" he questioned and lifted his hand, the arm of the chair was ripped off and was pushed into my left knee._

_I screamed in pain as Annabeth gasped and tried helping get the wooden stake off my knee._

_"am I going to have my answers or not?" he asked then the knife floated and the first 8 centimeters were jammed into Hazel's stomach making her holler in pain._

_"Hazel! " Frank yelled out going to help her._

_Frank was pushed down on the ground countless of times as if he were a rag doll their appeared bruises on his arms, face, and legs._

_"Nico stop!" Piper screamed_

_"not until I get Lea!" he yelled and and took all the sharp utensils and jammed some into her arms and legs making her holler and cry in pain. She was picked up and threw into the corner where her arms had dangerously deep cuts and she looked half dead._

_"Piper!" Jason scream as he raced to Piper and knelt down. He cried into her bloody shirt. One of the sharp Utensils cutted threw his skin but he didn't care he continued to sob into her shirt._

_I took a glance at Nico and saw that he was crying. Why would he be crying?_

_Nicole looked at Annabeth and the small utensils were picked up and slashed threw her skin. She fell on the floor and struggled on picking herself up until I fell with her. She rested her head on my leg and cried silently._

_I looked at Nico now his cheeks were straked with tears._

_"lets this be a physical warning" he said and walked away._

"Leo take Frank, Jason, and Piper to the infirmary and patch them up Lea take the rest" he ordered and they nodded "oh and leave percy here alone with me i need to talk to him"

Percy groaned "what?! Leave the most injured one un provided?" he whinned.

Leo flashed a grin and took everyone away to the infirmary with lea following.

"who's the chick that looks like Leo?" percy asked.

Nico sighed. "it's a long story"

Percy crossed his arms "I've got time"

"wow and I thought you and Leo had sex" percy said as he thought of what Nico said about the genderbent mirror.

Nici blushed "why would you think that?"

"well one) your gay 2) you and Leo hang out a lot" Percy said smirking. "but I don't blame you for crushing on me. I'm just too fabulous" he said smiling widely and flexing his muscles.

Nico rolled his eyes and stood up "c'mon lets go get you patched up, seaweed brain" nico helped percy up to go to the infirmary.

"so how come Nicole' s stronger than you?" Percy asked as they walked to the infirmary, Nico was practically carrying Percy.

Nico raised an eyebrow making Percy blush.

"not in that way I meant she has unusual strong powers compared to yours"

Nico sighed "to be honest with you Percy I really don't know. It hasn't even been a day since we met these...creatures"

"am I hot?" percy asked he looked like he was going to pass out from unconsciousness.

Nico shot Percy a look that made him blush.

"my genderbent! So you think she's hot?" Percy asked smirking.

Nico blushed. "I-i don't know ask Lea"

Percy smirked the kind of smirk you'd make when your drunk. "well I think Lea's -"before he could say anything else he hadn't realize that he was already in the infirmary and everyone was looking at him.

"you think Lea's what Percy?" Annabeth asked clearly she was jelouse.

Percy blushed and looked around "I think Lea's.." he glanced at Lea and then smiled "confident! because she doesn't care about what she wears or her hair. So she's confident! " he smiled awkwardly and Nico silently chuckled and led Percy to a bed.

"that wasn't what you originally going to say was it?" Nico whispered.

"no" Percy whispered back disappointed. he was layed into a bed and was cared by none other than Lea.

Lea was in charge of taking care of Percy and Frank, Leo was in charge of taking care of Jason and Annabeth, and Nico was in charge of taking care of Hazel and Piper.

"she looked so much like you" Hazel said weakly.

Nico gave a sad smile and caressed her cheek "I would never hurt my sister"

Hazel smiled at him as he bandaged her cuts and tried soothing her.

"for the gods sake Percy! Stop fidgeting! " Lea yelled as she tried taking the wooden stake off her leg but he kept fidgeting.

"don't pull it too hard" Percy said as he was in the edge of crying.

Lea sighed and smiled"if I handled Persia before I can handel you" she said more to herself than Percy. "what's that supposed to mean Lea?" he asked but she just smiled and went. To the bathroom. when she came back she had a wet rag.

"close your eyes" she instructed and Percy followed

She squeezed the rag making the water slip on Percy's skin.

He smiled in pleasure that he was with the water.

Lea smiled and quickly took the wooden stake off his leg without Percy noticing. she smiled to proudly to herself.

Just then a black fog appeared revealing a girl with long black hair up to her waist, she had an aviator jacket on with black jeans and . Everyone began shaking (except Leo, Lea, and Nico) at the sight of her.

Nicole looked at Nico and without hesitation spoke "Voglio Lea indietro" (I want Lea back)

Everyone looked at Nicole wierdly at the sudden languge.

"perché la vuoi così male?" Nico asked. (why do you want her back so badly? )

"non si ottiene è vero?" (you don't get it do you?)

"no io non mi illumini" (no I don't enlighten me)

Nicole grinned at the ground and then looked back up and spoke "se Lea rimane qui troppo a lungo la mia dimensione esploderà e tutti in esso andrebbe a questa dimensione ed essere sparsi come uova strapazzate e molti non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Per esempio se io muoio si va avanti con me" (if Lea stays here too long my dimension will explode and everyone in it would go to thi dimension and be scattered around like scrambled eggs and not many would survive. For example if I die you go along with me)

Nico looked up at her in disbelief "come fai a sapere questo?" (how do you know this?)

"una volta sono venuto qui a questa dimensione quando avevo sei anni. ricordare Nico? ricordare quella bambina che si sedeva sotto l'albero in cima a quella collina leggere un libro? ricordate si è venuto a lei e ha chiesto -" (once upon a time I came here to this dimension when I as six. Remember Nico? Remember that little girl who would sit under the tree on top of that hill reading a book? Remember you came to her and asked)

"vuoi riprodurre mit o magia" (do you want to play mythomagic?)Nico hesitated as his world shattered into billions of tiny pieces. "che era?" (that was you?)

Nicole nodded and Nico was feeling a series of emotions. Happy, mad, devastated, and ecstatic

Nico turned around to face everyone he looked at Leo then at Lea "Lea needs to be in her own dimension by sunset" he ordered.

Leo and Lea gave each other a panicked look and then looked back at Nico in disbelief.

"what? But we just met" Leo argued

"Leo she needs to leave to her own dimension if she doesn't the people from that dimension will be teleported here" Nico said trying to reason with him.

"great lets let all our friends her we can all be a big happy couple. Like Jason and Jacqueline, you and Nico, and me and Leo" Lea said smiling brightly.

Nicole shook her head "it would be too much weight for this dimension. We need to go back home. Real home."

"no!" Lea shot up "this is just another one of your sweet talks 'oh lets go here whatever and whatever' and when we do what you say everything turns into a horrible big blob of shit!

" she stopped and sighed to calm her down "I'm telling the story of Persia's 16th birthday"

"wait no!" Nicole said trying to stop her from talking.

Lea grabbed Nicole and duct taped her to a chair and duck taped her mouth.

"mmfffmmm!" Nicole tried saying but it was muffled.

"okay story time!" Lea said as if she were a kindergarten teacher and she was reading a story to her students.

_"today's Persia's 16th birthday" Jacqueline announced to her two friends that were sitting on her bed Nicole, Lea, and Philper. (we all know Jacqueline doesn't like Lea so she doesn't count) "what'd you guys get her?"_

_"I got her a make-up set" Philper said and pointed to a medium size box covered in blue present paper._

_"I got her choclate" Lea said happily and pointed to a red box right on top of Philper's present. _

_"Nicole?" Jacqueline asked snapping Nicole from her day dreaming._

_"hmm?" she said her eyes still closed._

_"what'd you get for Persia?" _

_Nicole eyebrows almost connected "fuck I forgot it's her birthday"_

_"you need to get her something the last person that didn't get her anything... Well no one's been alive to finish the legend" Philper said._

_Nicole groaned and then smiled and opened her eyes and sat up. " you know since I'm technically 70 years old (maybe even older) I'm alound to drink booze. So i give permission as an adult to llet persia drink as much booze as she wants" Nicole smiled and looked out the window to see a lake "and she's allowed to skinny dip"_

_"are you sure? She can't even handel duck tape how is she going to handle. Booze and skinny dipping?"_

_Philper asked._

_"trust me phil I know what I'm doing" Nicole said without having a worry in the world._

_"wait you had Booze and you didn't even tell me?" Jacqueline said then looked at Lea and her eyes lowered "did you tell your best friend Lea this?" she said Lea as if were the most disgusting word in the world. Which in her opinion was._

_"no I didn't tell anyone" Nicole said_

_Just then the door opened revealing Persia. "hey guys!" she said happily that the fact it was her birthday. _

_"oh happy birthday!" Jacqueline said happily. She handed Jacqueline a golden necklace of half a heart that said bff in script? "to my NEW best friend" Jacqueline said trying to get Nicole jelouse. _

_"uh thanks?" persia said and putted on the necklace. _

_Jacqueline wemt up to the presents and picked it up. "here are your presents" she handed the presents in Persia's arms. _

_"Thankyou" she said happily. _

_"Oh Persia I almost forgot to tell you!" Nicole started "since your 16 I give you permission to drink as much booze as you want from my collection and skinny dip"_

_Persia' s jaw hangs open and she accidentallies drops the presents "no fucking way" she said. _

_Nicole grinned at her and helped her pick up the presents. _

_"hey have you guys seen Persia?" Jacqueline asked. It was 12 p.m. And Jacqueline was planning on makeup for persis for she could look prettier when she sleeps (Jacqueline's the kind of person who puts make up to sleep)_

_"have you guys seen my booze?" Nicole asked crossing her arms._

_"you know the only person that actually is allowed to touch your booze is you and Persia" Philper said_

_"yea but all of the booze is gone"_

_" check in Persia's room" Lea suggested. _

_Jacqueline nodded and left to the room. When she came back she had a dumbfounded look on her face._

_"so did you find her?" Philper asked._

_Jacqueline shook her head "but I did find her clothes abandoned on the floor"_

_"her-" before Nicole started she walked over to Philper and covered his ears "bras and panties too?" she asked and Jacqueline nodded. Nicole let go of Philper's ears._

_"Lets get some fresh air it's really hot in here and smells like oil" Nicole said. Everyone looked at Lea and then shook their heads. Nicole walked to the window and opened up just to be welcomed by katy Perry's song "Last friday night" and Persia running to the lake with two half emptied bottles of booze in her both of her hands. She wasn't wearing any clothes and was screaming at the top of her lungs "BEST SWEET 16 EVER!"_

_"on second thought rhe smell of oil is nice and we can turn on a fan" Nicole said and quickly shutted the window._

_"Philper mind leaving? We need a girl talk" Jacqueline asked politely. _

_" 'kay night Jackie, Nico, Lee" he said before waving at them and leaving._

_"Okay this was a horrible idea" Jacqueline said as she crossed her arms._

_"I didn't know she'd go all crazy and shit!" Nicole said as if it weren't her fault._

_"okay Nicole and Lea get Persia here" she grabbed a pink towel and threw it to Nicole who caught it easily."your going to need it. Persia's is drunk and no one wants to see a child of Poseidon drunk""_

_"this isn't going to be easy" Nicole mumbled in annoyance_

_"sure it'll be! How hard can it be?" Lea asked without a care in the world._

_Lea carried the legs of Percia while nicole carried the arms. Persia kept laughing like a mad woman and Lea and Nicole looked like they went to Tarturus for the summer._

_"how'd it go?" Jacqueline asked her hands were on her hips and she was smiliing widely._

_"terrible! " Lea and Nicole said at the same time._

_Jacqueline laughed "so who's changing her?" she asked as Nicole and Lea held Persia down._

_"what do you mean who's changing her I thought you were going to change her" Nicole asked._

_"me? You guys look like you've lived in Tarturus imagine what she would do to me" Jacqueline said crossing her arms._

_"well" Lea stretched her amrs "I'm gonna go this should be handled by family members and you guys all are cousins" she was about to walk away until Nicole grabbed the back of her shirt._

_"we all have the same body parts" she said in a serious voice making Lea pout._

_"Nicole.." Persia moaned then grinned "Annette told me.." their was a long break of laughter "he told me.. That you love me"_

_"I think we already established that Persia" Nicole said rolling her eyes._

_"if your in love with me then why did you fuck Lea?" _

_Nicole, Lea, and Jacqueline blushed. "what are you talking about I never even touch Lea"Nicole argued._

_"yea right. You guys should be a couple you guys would be the best lez couple the world has ever known." persia threw her arms in a dramatic way and then fell backwards on the bed._

_Jacqueline laughed bitterly "no body especially Lea is touching Nicole" _

_Persia laughed "their should be a god names Gay. He would be the god of gays and lesbians and bisexuals. " Persia laughed drunkly "and every day he would pour his little gay powers on Nicole"_

_Nicole blushed and threw a dress that was sea blue in Persia's face. "c'mon princess your drunk"_

_Persia grinned and struggled pulling on the dress but Jacqueline helped her._

Nico eventually helped Nicole off the duct tapes. Nicole glared at Lea and Lea smiled back sheepishly.

"you are going to our dimension whether you want to or not" she ordered.

"whan can I come back?" Lea asked and for just a second she was squeezing Leo's hand.

Nicole ran herr fingers through her long hair "I- I don't know"

"do you promise on the river Styx that we'll return?" Lea asked her grip on Leo's hand was tightening.

"that's a really big promise" Nicole said as Lea's face expression didn't change but she did burn up almost threatening Nicole to make the promise or she'll burn her flesh off. "alright alright I promise" Nicole said and the flames disappeared and she smiled at her and then Leo.

"your not really going to keep that promise are you Nikki?" Nico asked as he crossed his arms and stared out at Leo and Lea talking and giggling.

"nope" Nicole said as she stared at Leo and Lea. She smiled at herself. It was nice to see Lea interact with other people then just stick to Nicole like gum on your shoe. "you know this reminds me of the time we had our first play date" Nicole said and smiled at the memory.

"it wasn't originally supposed to be a play date. Bianca invited Blanco to chat but he was babysitting you so he had to bring you. So for me and you not to interrupt their conversations they sended us to my play room and their we spent hours playing mythomagic"

"I hated playing Mythomagic with you. Since we're the same(besides the gender) we have the same thoughts, actions, and feelings so we always had a tie." Nicole smiled a little to herself and shoved her hands in her pocket.

Nico smiled at her and then turned back to Leo and Lea. "guys get on fixing the machine!"

Lea and Leo smiled and raced back to where the machine was with Lea following behind.

Nicole leaned against the wall listening to "back from the dead" by skylar grey in her head phones.

Lea smiled at her as she wiped the sweat off her forhead "C'mon Leo let's take a warning."

Leo smiled and nodded as Nico walked by and talked to him about the machine.

Lea walked towards Leo and smiled as she looked at Nico and Leo chatting

Nicole took off her head phones and smiled at Lea "what's up Lee?" she asked as she smiled at the machine that was going to get them home.

"you know Leo and Nico would make a pretty good couple" Lea said casually

Nicole looked at lea and blushed. "that's like you saying we would be a good couple"

"how's that a problem?"

"you act like we're dating when we never are!"

"your cheating on me?" Lea asked gasping for air and fake crying.

"wait what? I would never cheat on you"

Lea grinned " you admitted you love me!"

Nicole blushed "how do you know Nico would feel the same?" Nicole asked.

"how do you know Leo would feel the samr"

Nicole rolled her eyes "obviously Leo would feel the same. Your technically younger than me and you are obsessed with me like a dog is obsessed to fight with a cat"

Lea smiled and kissed Nicole's cheek and grinned "c'mon lets be the two cupids and help Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez fall in love!"


	4. mission

Lea smiled as she set the traps for getting Nico and Leo to share a kiss. She planned doing little things first. So she made a race car that she could control.

"what's that?" Nicole asked looking over her shoulder.

"love tron 300. I'm going to make Nico trip on it and he's going to fall on Leo and they will share a passionate kiss" Lea said dreamily and she tinkered the control. "get Nico and leo close to each other" lea instructed.

"sure thing Lee" Nicole said and left to get them close to each other. Nicole got Leo and Nico to talk to each other grinned and controled the car to race up to Nico making him trip when he backs away, then Leo will catch him and they will be nose to nose and then at the special moment they kiss. She smiled and controled it to go to Nico's foot. "tell him to back away " she mouthed to Nicole.

Nicole nodded "c'mon Nico let's go check up on the others" she said and pulled him backwards causing him to fall backwards. Nicole hadn't realize she was still holding his hand until she lost gravity and fell on top of him.

Leo grabbed onto Nicole's hand and fell in the process. Nicole's hair was on Nico's face and Leo's lips were on Nicole's.

Lea gasped and blushed.

Nicole pushed him away and sat up. She hadn't realize she was on top of him until she felt something lumpy between his legs.

"uh Nikki? Mind getting off me?" he asked.

She blushed and got up.

lea pulled her to where she was hiding (which was behind a table) and sat her down next to her. "what the hell was that?!" she asked annoyed.

"I don't know" was all Nicole said.

Lea shook her head "you guys looked like you all did a three sum"

Nicole blushed. "another idea?" she asked.

Lea smiled "your going to accidentally push Nico onto Leo" she said and smiled.

Nicole nodded and went back to them.

"that was wierd" Leo said smirking at himself. "could've done a three sum" Leo grinned making Nicole and Nico blush.

"anyways enough talking about sex. Way too young for that" Nicole said. "anyways good job on caring for the others" she said and pushed Nico to Leo.

Nico was about to fall on him until Jason appeared and grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled him up.

"you okay pal?" he asked.

_Fuck._Lea thought_ their always has to be a Grace to ruin everything. _And by that she meant Jacqueline.

Jason had a big grey bag that was lumpy thrown over his shoulder.

"uh Jason what's that?"Nico asked as he was putted to the ground.

"trash" Jason lied and walked away.

"I may not be the brightest but i don't think trash moves" Leo said.

Jason stopped in his tracks and cursed under his breath.

"what's in the bag Jason Grace?" Nicole demanded.

"I might've played with the gender swap machine" he said quietly.

Lea's eyes widened. She knew what it meant. Jason brought the female version of was none other then the girl who hates Lea's guts and worships Nicole' . Lea laughed nervously "oh well trash is trash carry on" Lea said and pushed him away.

Nicole glared at lea and took the bag and opened it revealing a girl with the same ocean blue eyes as Jason and beautiful soft blonde hair. She was wearing something quite similar to Jason. She had on blue jeans and yellowish uggs, she had on a pink cardigan and Nicole's black shirt. Her mouth was taped and she was trying to say something but it was muffled.

Nicole ripped off the tape causing Jacqueline to shreak just a little. "what hap-" before she could say anything else Jacqueline embraced her in a hug.

"oh my gods! Everyone was wondering where you were!" she said and hugged tighter.

Jason felt a bit awkward that people he didn't recognize were having a reunion so he decides to walk away.

"uhh I missed you too?" Nicole said her voice trailing off.

"I didn't come here alone" Jacqueline announced.

"Nicole we need your help" a voice said. Everyone turned to face a boy with wavy blonde hair, black jeans, and a checkered black and dark purple . A.k.a Annabeth's genderbent

"hello to you too Ann" she said and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"back to what I was saying we need your help"

"last time I checked you and the seven didn't need help"

Annette dropped his head and gave a small smile. "this involves Persia"

"I'm listening" Nicole said and folded her arms.

Annette lifted his head up and for the first time in her life she saw Annette's bitterness in his eyes. His sadness and doubt. "Persia's trapped in the underworld. We need-"

"you need me to go to the underworld and rescue her because not all of you guys can enter the underworld" Nicole interrupted.

"and your the ghost queen " Annette added.

"right" Nicole trailed off.

"what?! No!" Lea yelled breaking her silence. "the last time you were their you stayed you were their for a year!"

"Lea she needs to do this for the sake of Persia" Annette said trying to reason with the girl.

"Nicole should be Nicole" Lea said in a serious voice that surprised everyone except Leo "not the ghost queen" she added and walked away.

"Nico you should go with me!" Nicole announced.

"I'm guessing your Nicole's genderbent" Annette says and shakes hands with Nico.

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm -" before Jacqueline could say her name she was interrupted by Nico.

"Jacqueline? Lea told us"Nico interrupted

"what did she tell you exactly? " she questioned

"nothing out of the ordinary that's for sure"Nico said as he crossed his arms.

"just wanted to make sure" Jacqueline said her voice trailing off by a little."anyways who else is going?"

"only Nicole and m-" before Nico could continue Leo interrupted

"and Leo!" Leo said happily

All eyes were on Leo processing what he wanted.

"Leo your basically signing yourself up for death" Nicole reminded.

"I know my choice" he said happily.

"if your going is Lea going as well?" Jacqueline asked.

"the way she stormed off I'm guessing she's not interested"Annette announced.

"when are we leaving? " Leo asked.

"we're leaving right now" Lea said as she walked by.

Everyone looks at her weirdly but she strugs "Eris and Nicole have became best friends and considering Eris is the goddess of Chaos I can't let her wildness influence Nicole" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Lea Nicole's getting more mischief from hanging out with you" Annette interrupted Lea's moment.

Everyone nods in agreement while Lea just huffs "whatever let's just go"


	5. Lea's history with Eris

**Nicole falling and her and Lea's funny conversation was based on a true story by me and xxamaxx. (Ama's the one that fell :P )**

* * *

Going to the underworld was harder then Nico and Nicole thought. especially with all the ghost questioning why their were two Lea's and Nicole's. Most ghost thought that they were twins seperated at birth or some crazy invention Lea made which was particulary true.

Their were no sun, no clouds, just darkness and death.

Nicole pointed to a dark palace. "that's where Persia should've been kidnapped" she said as she quickly crossee her arms.

"are you coming with us?" Leo asked.

Nicole shrugged "why should I? They'll mistake Nico for me and Nico knows the same things I know about Hades and knows the way to the palace." Nicole stated,

Nico nodded " Nicole's right" Nico stated

Leo shook his head "your coming eather way" he said as he threw Nicole over his shoulder.

"hey let me go Leo!"Nicole yelled.

Leo shook his head "Nope!" he said grinning.

Then their was a soft laughter catching Leo off guard making him drop Nicole.

"oww what was that for?" Nicole asked rubbing her head.

"well you did say to put you down" Leo said.

Nicole rolled her eyes and got up "was it just me or did you guys hear that laughter?"

"I heard it" Leo, Lea, and Nico said.

Nicole nodded "do you guys remember where it came from?"

Leo pointed north "over their, well, I'm pretty sure over their"

Nicole nodded "Lea and I will check it out"

Nico and Leo nodded as they walked away.

As lea and Nicole walked 15 feet away from Nico and Leo Nicole stopped in her tracks making Lea bump into her.

"okay Lea stay right here I'll go further. If the spirits find out that their's a living in this realm they'll tell Hades and lets just say dad has a way of making the living..right at home here"

Lea nodded understanding.

Nicole walked further and a couple minutes later she walked back as Lea walked towards her.

"found anything? "Lea asked while walking to her.

"No but I did-" Before Nicole could finish someone ran right towards her and fell right on top of her.

Lea bursted out laughing as the person with the long golden hair that fell on Nicole ran away.

Nicole was face to face with the dirt.

Lea tried walking towards her. _Tried. _But when she grabbed Nicole's hand and slowly lifted her up she quickly fell again since Lea was laughing too hard to help her.

Nicole slowly got up and walked away as if nothing happened with a laughing Lea laughing crazily like a mad woman behind her.

"uhh what happened? " Nico asked as he pulled a dead leaf out of Nicole's hair.

Lea bursted out laughing some more. "a girl fell right on Nicole causing her to fall"

"shut up she was heavy"

"she was skinny as a stick" Lea said between laughter.

"no she wasn't! she probley had healthy liver!"

"oh well healthy liver or not you still stayed in the ground even after she fell on you"

"I had to recover from my shock" Nicole said defending herself as she crossed her arms. "besides when you held me up you let me fall!"

Lea laughed more "I'm sorry..I helped you while laughing and I couldn't get a grip so I stopped holding your hand."

Nicole glared at Lea.

"I can just imagine" Lea started "we're 60 years old and you fall off the stairs and I laugh for a good 30 minutes then I call the ambulance still laughing"

"they're going to think you did it"

"trust me" Lea began wiping a tear from all the laughing "once I tell them the story they'll laugh their assess off"

Nicole crossed her arms.

"who fell on you anyways Nicole?" Nico asked.

Everyone looked at Lea as she stopped laughing and stiffened.

"la diosa del caos"(the goddess of chaos) she said as Nico and Nicole looked at her weirdly and Leo looked at her in disbelief.

"¿en serio?" (really? )Leo asked, dumbfounded.

Lea nodded.

"Eris is here" Leo announced.

Lea crossed her arms and looks away "let's just go save persia and get the fuck out"

"what's up with her and Eris?" Nico whispered to Nicole's ear.

"I'll tell you what my deal is with that little slut" Lea announced obviously hearing Nico

_"whatcha working on?" a voice asked right behind Lea as she tightened a screw driver on a big metel ball with a huge pressable dot on the center. _

_"Persia you scared me" Lea said as she wiped sweat from her forhead with a oily rag._

_Persia chuckled. "back to what I was saying- whatcha working on?"_

_"it's called the teleporter 3000. Nicole's been gone for months now with no trace of where she left or note. So I figured Hades might of trapped her in the underworld to do duties for him" lea chuckled "I just said dutie"_

_Persia stiffened and placed a hand on Lea's shoulder "Little Lee..I hate to break it to you but don't you think Nicole left to start a new life in the underworld?"_

_Lea snapped and held Persia's wrist. It tightened and she was burning in flames."Don't say that! Nicole would never do that! Do you hear me? Never!" she yelled._

_Persia eyes watered " ..fire...pain"_

_Lea quickly let go of her wrist and her flames died out. "s-sorry..I didn't mean to"_

_"it's official" Persia started as she rubbed her wrist "if you and Nicole are missing we all die."_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"well you just caught on fire well helding my wrists and I could've died (thank the gods I didn't) all because I said Nicole might now come back. And when you were kidnapped by that friendly giant of yours Nicole went crazy and tortured us because 1) she missed you and 2) we weren't looking for you because it was a massive snow storm outside so she made us go look for you in the blistering cold which was pure torture so either way we would've been tortured."_

_Lea smiled "do you want to come with me to find Nicole?"_

_"normally I would say no but considering the fact that if you died and Nicole came back and she found out you died we all would drown in our own blood"_

_"so is that a yes?"_

_Persia nodded. "let's get going" _

_Lea nodded as she pressed the red button. A little blue plasma keyboard appeared saying "state the location you wish to be in"_

_Lea typed in 'the underworld' and it glowed blue and teleported them to the underworld. _

_Their was no sunshine nor was their light. Just dim darkness. _

_Lea looked around "so Nicole's...here?" she questioned. _

_Persia nodded. "watch out!" She yelled as she pushed Lea away. _

_Their was an arrow that was aiming for Lea but now stook in a dead tree. _

_"oh my gods I'm so sorry" A voice said and a figure walked to them. The figure had short jet black hair, crystal clear blue eyes, tan skin, and he had on jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket. _

_"Thunder! (Thalia's genderbent) I haven't seen you in years! Hows the hunters?"_

_Artemis letted high skilled young boys to join the hunters as long as they didn't fall in love with the girls. Which the only boys she letted in were him and Bianco._

_Thunder's head dropped and he fiddled with his thumbs,_

_"what's wrong you never fidd-" before Persia could finish Lea interrupted. _

_"where's Nicole?" she asked oblivious. _

_Persia pushed her to the ground with one hand without getting off position. _

_"what was that for?!" she questioned. _

_"for being a dick. Thunder's depressed and you ask where Nicole is" Persia said without looking at the young girl._

_Lea huffs and crosses her arms "why are you depressed? " she asked not having much care in her voice_

_Persia pushed her back down "still being a dick"_

_"how am I being a dick? I asked!" lea argued_

_"you had no interest in your voice" Persia argued back_

_Thunder sighed "alright I'm going to tell you. Their was a huge war and only I and a boy and girl were left. But they died since they fell in love with each other. Lady Artemis gave me the option to age but extremely slowly and I was aloud to fall in love until she could find other hunters. I was going to go to camp half blood but I wasn't ready, not yet. So my father, Zeus, said I could stay with Hades. I wasn't really fond about the idea until he said Nicole would be staying with a friend of hers in the underworld"_

_"why'd Nicole stay here?" Lea asked concerned. _

_"now your not being a dick when it comes to Nicole?" Persia questioned. _

_Thunder ignored the comment Persia made and shrugged "when you think about it Eris, her friend here, Had open arms for her to cry on ever since she was 4. When her father was forced to leave them until she was old enough to understand why he had to leave and about her being a demi god she had open arms for her,When her mother died she cried on Eris, when Bianco died she cried on Eris. What I'm saying is Eris was always their. She might be the goddess of chaos but she truly loves Nicole. Heck, she even convinced Nicole to give Persephone a chance and now Nicole loves Persephone as her own mother"_

_"how do you know she's not planning something mischief?! I mean isn't it just a little suspicious that she took you and Nicole in and you guys are two of the big three. We just need Persia to join and then she'll have the big three wrapped around her fingers and then she'll use all of your powers to take over the world!" Lea half screamed "she's the freakin' goddess of Chaos for crying out loud!"_

_Thunder and Persia gave her a look and shook their heads. _

_"Are you saying that all goddesses and gods are immediately evil for a power they got stuck with?such as Nicole?" he questioned. _

_Lea blushed "n-no! I'm not saying that at all! I-I'm saying that..um.. I think..um.."_

_Thunder shook his head "come along if you want to see Nicole" he said as he walked away with persia and Lea following. _

_Thunder stopped in his tracks. Up ahead revealed a woman with long flourish Golden hair. She had a daring look of make up with purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and a bright red lipstick. She was wearing a roman white dress that showed most of her left leg. She layed besides a tree with a beautiful golden apple just on top of her head._

_The other woman, or girl, had her jet black hair tied into a pony tail. Midway through her pony tail it was curled. She was wearing a black sweater that was up to her elbows. She had no dark bags but instead an Italian pale face. She was holding an arrow towards the golden haired woman. "you sure 'bout this Eris?" she asked as she closed one eye and stared at the golden apple laying on top of Eris' s head._

_Eris smiled "yes I am. Concentrate" she said in a smooth almost hypnotic voice._

_If it weren't for the girl's voice Lea would've never suspected it to be Nicole. _

_"on three" Eris demand. "one..two..thr-"_

_"Nicole! " Lea yelled_

_Nicole fidgeted and aimed without notice. But luckily the hit was aimed to the apple. "Lea? What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"you bastard" Lea commented walking towards Nicole. "you. Left without a word or trace I was fucking worried."_

_"I said I was going to a friend's house. "_

_"1) you didn't say she was in the underworld 2) you said you would come back Before 's been 9 months, 12 hours, 15 minutes, and 9.3 seconds since you left"_

_"well you found me What are you going to do now?" Nicole asked. _

_Lea walked closer to Nicole and thre her over her shoulder_

_"all do respect daughter of Hephaestus, but Nicole belongs here."_

_Eris announced. _

_"yea listen to goldie locks" Persia said crossing her arms._

_"you wouldn't want to mess with Eris" Thunder advised. _

_"I refuse to believe Nicole will stay here" Lea said._

_Nicole pouted and blew a bang out of her face._

_"when I count to three you will give me back Nicole"_

_"you do not want her to get three" Thunder warned._

_"one" Eris started._

_"Thuds right you don't want to know how she acts" Nicole advised. _

_"two"_

_"nah don't worry Nicks and Thuds." Lea said grinning when she knew deep down inside she's going to die._

_"three" Eris raised her hand and the skeletons and spirits eyes turned ruby red. She pointed to Lea and they started attacking her causing Lea to drop Nicole to the ground._

_"holy crap!" Lea cursed under her breath. She threw fire balls to the skeletons but they didn't do anything._

_"they're already dead, genius!" Persia yelled. _

_Nicole got up and crossed her arms. "told you not to get her to three!"_

_"wait I forgot" Lea mumbled as she threw Nicole over her shoulder "their much better."_

_"are you serious?"Nicole yelled. _

_"yea I am. How the hell will you kill these skeletons? !" Lea said as she pushed one away who was chewing on her arm. _

_"let me go and I'll stop them. I'm the ghost queen" Nicole said struggling to get off lea's grip._

_"what?! Gods no!" Lea yelled. More skeletons Came to her and started biting her hard causing blood to drip. "never mind get the fuck off me" She said as she pushed the girl down on the ground._

_Nicole huffed and raised her hands up. The skeletons ruby red turned dark black and fell to the floor scattered._

_"what's going on?!" a voice bellowed and a man walked towards them. Hades. _

_Everyone looked at each other then Eris looked up at Hades. "The hepheastus girl tried rapeing Nicole" she said as she pointed to Lea. _

_"what?!" Lea screamed, blushing. "she's mad lying! I didn't-"_

_"rape" Eris interrupted. _

_"I-"_

_"rape"_

_"Nicole"_

_"rape" Eris stops and then continues. "actually no, raped"_

_"fuck this-"_

_"rape"_

_Lea glared at eris and then pulled Persia away with Nicole still on her shoulder. "fuck this" she said and took out a control with a red button and a long Aetna, she pressed the button and they appeared in the argo ll._


	6. search for the truth behind Eris

Good news! my sister let me use her computer until I get a phone or hopefully another charger! :3 :) :) :) :) so this one is a little scary next chapter is the last chapter (hope you like horror cuz that's all you'll be reading in the next chapter)

* * *

Leo, Lea, Nicole and Nico waited in front of the dark palace.

''before we go in we need a plan'' Nicole advised.

'okay here's the plan: Nicole will distract Hades while me and the boys sneak into the palace." Lea suggested

Nicole smiled "good plan I would've never suspected that from you"

Lea smiled "thanks!" she said proudly then stopped "wait is that an insult or a compliment?" she asked.

"lets get the plan going!" Nicole advised ignoring Lea. "oh and if theirs a door with a red ruby as a door handle don't go in. father always said dark things lurked around that room" she said.

everyone nodded and got the plan into action.

Nico, Leo, and Lea waited in front of a dark door with a red ruby as the handle.

"did you guys check each and every room?" Nico asked staring up at the door.

"for the billionth time yes we did! now are you going to open the door or not?!" she questioned.

"I..i don't know Nicole made it clear that we should not go in this particular room"

"well this is the only room that we haven't looked in. come on take a chance, Nico!" Leo said smiling.

"a-alright" Nico said, his voice trailing off as he placed his hand on the cold ruby handle of the door until someone stopped him.

"I thought I said not to go in their!" Nicole half yelled.

everyone jumped and Nico let go of the handle

"come on Nikki! its the only place we haven't checked!"

"father advised me not to go in this room! he said its the most darkest room in all of the underworld!" Nicole nearly yelled.

"but if we don't we will never find the seaweed brain!" Lea half yelled.

Nicole sighed " fine but f we don't find her and I somehow die while you guys survive I'm going to haunt each of you" Nicole placed her hand on the handle then froze " are you sure you guys-"

" yes!yes we did check everywhere now open the door" Lea said impatiently. " I want to know why its so dangerous!"

Nicole sighed and opened the door slowly revealing 6 separate rooms.

"more rooms?" Leo pouted, tired of looking for Persia

"what are you guys think your doing?" a voice yelled making everyone jump. everyone turned around to see a boy dressed as a punk with an angry expression.

"Thunder?! what are you doing here? Nicole asked astonished.

thunder crossed his arms " after the little trick you tried pulling two days ago Hades told me to look after you" Thunder said with arms crossed

Nicole blushed and scratched her neck "oh right..that"

"what little trick? what aren't you telling us?" Lea asked.

thunder glanced at Nicole and then Lea "two days ago Nicole tried committing suicide by drowning herself" Thunder announced.

everyone looked at Nicole.

"I-I didn't mean to I was... Taking a swim" Nicole said defending herself.

"Nicole you had your clothes on and an anchor wrapped around your leg" Thunder pointed out.

"where was I?" lea asked.

"you were to busy making that stupid mirror thingy" Thunder said, his eyes still staring at Nicole's.

"oh yea I forgot." lea started. " Thunder the 'thingy' was a gender bent machine. it was supposed to be used to see your gender bent but everything went wrong and the machine just fidgeted and then I got pulled into it and then it was actually a different demission portal where our gender bents lived. so thunder this is my gender bent Leo. Leo this is..um.. a daughter of Zeus - "

"Thalia" Nico interrupted

"right. Thalia. okay Thunder this is Nicole's gender bent Nico. Nico this is Thalia's gender bent Thunder" Lea introduced.

"let me check if your clean" Thunder said as he walked to Nico and pulled down his shirt revealing his pale shoulder. "clean" he mumbled then walked to Leo and did the same thing "clean" he mumbled.

"what was that for?" Nico asked.

"you may not know this but Nicole is quite hard to handle. when she attacks someone immediately her initials are written on their shoulder. he pulled down his shirt reavealing initials saying '_NDA'_ "see Nda for Nicole Di Angelo" he pulled his shirt back up "from what I know everyone Nicole has ever met has her initials except for you two and Lea"

'how'd you get yours?" Leo asked.

"two days ago by trying to save Nicole from killing herself" Thunder shrugged. "now you guys aren't supposed to be here. Hades told me and Nicole countless times not to go in their"

"what?! Eris told us its alright to go in here! she says how Hades is probley keeping something away from us and we should go find out." Nicole paused and smiled "who do you trust more? Eris, our loveable guardian who treats us as her own children, or Hades who ignores us all the time and the only apple of his eye is Persephone?" Nicole asked.

Thunder grinned "Hades isn't all that when he tried talking to you about your sexuality?"

Nicole blushed deep red " thunder I told you not to mention that in front of anyone"

"oh well I told you not to go in the room and here we are inside the dark room that everyone tells you not to go in"

"what?! tell us!" Lea said grinning widely.

'"okay" Thunder grinned down at Nicole, whose arms were crossed.

"i'm telling it I know your going to put some lie into it" Nicole said

_"Nicole?" Hades yelled _

_"yea dad?" Nicole yelled back from her room._

_"come down here I made brownies!" he yelled._

_Nicole ran down the stairs and stopped in front of hades. "hey where's the brownies?" she asked. _

_hades wiped his hands with a towel "oh it's in the oven" he said. then threw away the towel "hey why don't we talk?" _

_'it's a trap!' Nicole thought to herself. "oh..okay" Nicole fidgeted as she tried sitting down in a chair. _

_Hades sat across her. the only thing between them was a huge table but other than that they were close to each other. _

_"is it getting hot in here?" Nicole pulled on the collar of her shirt " why is it so hot?" she asked trying to breathe. _

_hades folded his hands "well Nicole Cupid came to me earlier today and told me something that I want to ask is true."_

_Nicole started sweating "hold on a second dad." Nicole said as she called for a skeleton named Mia. "Mia?! glass of water please?" she asked desperately. _

_Hades looked at his daughter "anyways cupid told me you had a certain crush on a certain cousin and it was the same gender" _

_Nicole blushed "MIA?! water!" she yelled out. _

_a skeleton with a maid costume came to Nicole with a glass of water and handed it to Nicole and left. _

_Nicole practically drowned herself in the water. _

_" anyway I wanted to ask if it were true that you have a crush on Persia" _

_Nicole's eyes widened and all she said was a muffled mhm._

_"its nothing to be ashamed of Nicole. I just wanted to ask why her?" _

_"mhm" Nicole said muffling. _

_"Nicole please work with me" he said as he putted the water down "now back to my question : why her?" _

_Nicole's heart raced and beated fast. she wasn't sure weather Hades could hear it or not but she could hear it. now this mustve been the most embarrassing situation Nicole has ever been in talking about her being a lez with her male father. _

_"Nicole?"_

_"hmm?"_

_"my question needs an answer just like peanut butter needs jelly"_

_"well it doesn't always need jelly. I like my peanut butter sandwiches with mayo or ketchup or-"_

_"Nicole"_

_"yes?"_

_"I need an answer"_

_Nicole blushed fiercely and she swallowed a lump of saliva. "w-well..I..um. I-"_

_before Nicole could finish a piece of ceiling fell on the floor revealing a man who obviously back flipped in the castle. _

_"Poseidon?!" Hades stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "what are you doing here?"_

_"chillax bro! I'm here to talk to Nick" Poseidon said as he sat in a chair as he putted his feet on the table and rested his head in his arms._

_"I wont 'chillax' and it's brother not bro. and her name isn't Nick it's Nicole" Hades argued with his brother._

_"tomato tomato same shit bro" Poseidon said "anyways im here to talk to Nick" Poseidon turned to Nicole "heard you had a crush on my girl"_

_Nicole blushed and her head dropped. _

_"stop! my daughter will not be humiliated for a simple crush" Hades yelled._

_Poseidon putted his arms up "no one's humiliating her! I'm simply just trying to make her admit it" _

_"h-how do you know this?" Nicole asked her uncle_

_Poseidon grinned ant Nicole "the fishes told me. I came here to make sure but on my way I noticed that you do love her. more than a cousin, more than a friend" _

_Nicole blushed "I-I-I-" _

_"Brother leave! I shall not allow my daughter to be in this type of situation!" hades yelled as he pushed Poseidon out the door._

_"no wait" Poseidon yelled but sadly hades was stronger than him. Poseidon needed Hades to let him go and he needed that now so he did the only thing he could think of "Persephone!? Hades is cheating on you with Eris!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_"what!?" hades yelled. _

_Persephone ran to the scene " oh so your cheating on me with that slut?!" she questioned angrily._

_"what? no I-"_

_"Eris isn't a slut Mother!" Nicole yelled. _

_"be quiet for once Nicole! this is an adult conversation!"_

_"im 80+ years old im older than an adult!" Nicole yelled back. _

_"I didn't cheat on anyone" hades yelled. _

_"liar liar pants on fire!'" Poseidon said in a sing song voice_

_"what we doing rhymes now?" hades yelled_

_"everyone calm the fuck down!" Nicole yelled. _

_'what would you know about being calm!? you tried committing suicide for all we know!" Persephone yelled._

_Nicole threw the glas cup on the floor causing it to break " alright i'm done with your shit" she said as she tackled Persephone down_

"you attacked a goddess?" Leo asked amazed "all because she disagreed with you?"

"she's always been a bitch. if it weren't for Eris she would've been tortured until she decides to leave the underworld" Nicole said crossing her arms.

Lea laughed "so are we going to find Persia or what?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Thunder for an answer.

Thunder sighed ''I cant believe I'm doing this"

'so I that a yes?" Lea asked hopefully.

Thunder nodded and Lea squealed "everyone spread out!

~thunder's pov~

Thunder walked in a room and looked around. nothing but old furniture. it looked like it might've been a little girl's room with all that pink and toys lying around. then a bright light appeared.

'what the-?" Thunder was interrupted when the light dimmed revealing a woman with a warm smile. She smiled down at the boy

"Lady Artemis" Thunder kneeled down on one leg.

"my dear Hunter Thunder" she smiled sweetly at him.

Thunder got up "excuse me for asking, Lady Artemis but what ever are you doing here?" he asked.

Artemis smiled down at him " I have found other Hunters Thunder and advice you to come with me. though, you will not age and you are not able to have a romantic relationship " she said as she smiled sadly at him.

''its quite alright. I hated ageing and I see no type of interest in woman" Thunder said.

"oh I see" Artemis turned her head in unison. "you prefer males instead?" she asked.

Thunder blushed deep red "no! what I mean is..that I don't..I-"

"tongue twisted? it's quite alright I get you" Artemis said reassuring. "now come with me I shadn't keep my hunters waiting. Quite impolite"

Thunder nodded.

"now please follow me into the light" she smiled at him "oh and if you get scared you are 100% allowed to hold my hand through the process"

thunder smiled and held her hand as she lead him to the light.

~ Nicole's pov~

Nicole walked into a dark room it looked like a living room with dark furniture. the only light source was a deep scarlet red couch and table.

"what's so bad about this place?" Nicole asked to herself as she slumped down the couch.

a bright light appeared right in front of Nicole then it dimmed revealing a boy with soft wavy black hair, deep brown eyes. he looked just a bit older than Nicole and looked much like Nico.

Nicole gasped. "B-Bianco?" she asked her eyes watering.

the boy gave a small smile "why so surprise baby sis? didn't expect to see me?" he asked smiling down at her.

"no but it's so nice to see you again" Nicole hugged Bianco tight and sobbed into his shirt. "I missed you so much" she mumbled into his shirt.

Bianco laughed and petted her head "missed you too baby sis. do you want to hang out with me?" he asked as he kneeled besides her " we can play mythomagic if you want"

Nicole rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I..I.. yes please." she said feeling like a five year old.

Bianco smiled and kissed her head "i love you baby sister. come follow me into the light to play and have a picnic" he said softly.

Nicole nodded as Bianco held her hand into the light.

~Lea's pov~

lea walked around a few times. "Nothing she mumbled as she walked back into the hall. she spots Nico and Leo walk out of the room with a worry expression. "hey where's Nicole and Thunder?" she asked.

Nico sighed " we haven't found Persia" he said sadly.

"where's Nicole?" Lea repeated hoping they just didn't hear her instead of ignored her.

"i haven't found Persia either." Leo said sadly.

"where's Persia?" Lea asked a little anger in her tone.

"maybe they're not in here" Leo said.

"where's Nicole!?" Lea yelled by now she was burning up.

"maybe she's still searching" Nico said.

"no she couldn't be! if she were she would've been out here by now. something's wrong" Lea said.

"i guess that's why Hades didn't want us to be in this hall" Leo mumbled.

"yes! Leo's on to something!" Lea pointed out. " okay let's open our minds. why didn't Hades want anyone to be in here?" she asked to herself now pacing around the hall.

"well we know this hall is different then any other hall." Nico said.

"Eris!" Leo nearly yelled out of the blue while everyone looked at him. "remember earlier today Thunder said that everyone constantly told Nicole not to go in here except Eris so this hall is related to Eris"

Lea nodded " so Eris has something to do with this hall and tried persuading Nicole to go in while everyone warned her not to go in"

"Eris is planning something that's why she wants Nicole to go in. it has something to do with Nicole" Nico said.

Lea nodded. "isn't it weird that Nicole and Thunder are the only ones that Eris was nice too? Eris is the freakin' goddess of chaos she supposed to be cruel to everyone but she's not cruel to thunder and Nicole. "

"in the Greek mythology when it was said when Eris wanted something she would persuade. meaning she would be nice. so she wants something from Nicole and Thunder but what? what makes them so special?"

"remember Persia and Jacqueline too." Lea reminded.

"I've got it!" Leo said amazed while everyone looks at him. "Persia was the daughter of Poseidon, Nicole was the daughter of Hades, and Thunder and Jacqueline were the children of Zeus right?"

Lea and Nico nodded.

"Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon are the most powerful rulers of Greek mythology right?"

"get to the point, Leo" Lea said impatiently

"okay okay! what if their was a reason behind why the three didn't want children?"

"what do you mean?" Nico and Lea asked.

"they didn't want any more children because since they were all powerful they started fighting which caused a war" Nico stated.

"what if it wasn't just because of that? what if they all did have demi god children? and I'm not talking about Jacqueline, Persia, or Nicole. what if the past children died and it had something to do with Eris?"

"impossible!" Nico said crossing his arms.

"now hold on their wait for Leo to finish" Lea said then turned back to Leo "go on"

"okay I believe Eris was involved in their death. what if...what if she killed them for power? what if this hall was the place she killed them in?" Leo pointed to a room three rooms right from where Lea was standing. "look" he said and guided them in the room. his palms lit on fire and the room was clearer. it revealed the same room Nicole vanished with Bianco.

"oh my gods" Lea mumbled as she placed a hand on her mouth.

Leo kneeled down and picked up a broken frame and turned it over revealing a picture of a little girl. the picture was in black and white and the girl seemed to have a bright color of hair with light eyes. she had the exact same features as Nicole except with a different color hair and eyes.

Lea screamed until Nico covered her mouth "shh!" he shushed her.

"is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Nico asked. Nico could feel his hand getting wet with hot tears from Lea.

"Eris wants to kill Nicole and the others" Lea said ready to burst into tears.

Nico pulled Lea into a hug as Lea bursted out crying in his shoulder. He patted Lea's head and shushed her softly.

"it's about time someone found out the truth" a soft voice said.

Nico, Leo, and Lea turned to look at a girl about 8 with her skin spirit like. but that didn't send Goosebumps in everyone's arms and legs. what sent them Goosebumps was that the little girl was the exact same girl in the photo Leo had recounted.

* * *

will Nicole, Persia, Jacqueine, and Thunder survive? find out in the next and final chapter!


	7. The End

**(a/n)**

**where have I been? what have I been doing this whole time? I honestly was just locked in my room reading and sleeping. I was not thinking about this.**

**to be honest I remembered this when a friend of mine who has fanfiction : xxamaxx (she doesn't write percy Jackson she writes harry potter) reminded me and was pissed off that I had it in cliff hanger mode. now is the day you've all been waiting for! Will Nicole, Persia, Thunder, and Jacqueline survive? FIND OUT NOW**.

**P.S I'm not so Benevolence in this chapter :P**

* * *

"who are you?" Leo asked the swift ghost girl that was in front of them

"Help" she said smiling down at the demi gods. then her smile turned into a frown in a millisecond "Eris is a very cruel person. she gets what she wants. now you all must stop her before it's too late"

"what does Eris want from them?" Nico asked.

"their hearts. powerful demigod's have powers stronger than their godly parent. Power comes from the heart and the only way Eris can get power is from getting the heart. ypu must stop her before it's too late"

"where does she have them?" Lea asked.

"you all must walk to the fields of asphodel . when you arrive walk north until you see a trail of blood. follow the trail and you will be led into a cave. when you go inside you must fight off some monsters then follow the trail of blood. you will be brought up to a dark mansion. behind the dark mansion is a shed probley the same size as the mansion. you all must be quick and smart and save them. don't let Eris catch you" The ghost instructed "do you understand your mission?" she asked.

the three teens nodded.

"why aren't you in Esylum?" Leo asked.

"why don't you be quiet?" The ghost asked.

"no seriously why aren't you in esylum?"

"no seriously why can't you be quiet?"

"can you answer my question?" Leo asked impatiently

"Eris kept me hostage in the underworld since I didn't have strong powers!" the ghost spilled "now you must go before Eris destroys your friends!" she said shooing them away

the teens nodded and raced out the door in no time wasted.

Nicole woke up with a terrible hedache. she groaned in pain and was about to rub her head until she felt something holding her wrist. her eyes popped open and she looked up to see golden chains hanging her wrists and her legs. she started panicking and tried pulling it off. she struggled with the golden chains and immediately stopped when she heard a voice.

"no matter how much you try, Nikki, you wont break free" a dishevealed familiar voice said.

Nicole looked forward and saw a dishevealed Persia with her wrist chained as well. her soft silky black hair was now just a mop of hair, her clothes ripped and her jeans ripped from the knees down.

"Persia!" Nicole half screamed happily at the sight of her friend.

"don't get too happy Nikki" a familiar voice said.

"look to your right" Persia instructed

Nicole turned her head to the right to see Jacqueline. her clothes were torn as well and she was bleeding very badly. "hey Nick" She said forcing a smile upon Nicole

Nicole looked at her bewildered "weren't you in the different dimension? in the argo ll?" she asked.

Persia and Jacqueline looked at her weirdly as if she grew another head.

"why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Illusions" Jacqueline said under her breath

"Illusions?" Nicole repeated.

"Oh gods she doesn't know" Persia said panacking. "should we tell her?"

"tell me what?" Nicole asked

"of course not! it'll ruin her childhood!" Jacqueline protested.

"I'm not a child!" Nicole protested

"that is true. I've seen Nicole nude before she had puberty she's a woman" Persia said making everyone in the room blush.

"you've seen her naked before?" a voice asked.

"turn south" Jacqueline and Persia instructed.

Nicole turned her head south and saw Thunder. he was chained but his clothes weren't ripped.

"I've never seen Jacqueline naked and we're siblings. how have you seen Nicole naked?" Thunder asked with a bit of disgust in his voice

Persia blushed "remember on my sweet 16 and I was hella drunk?"

everyone nodded except for Thunder

"well when Nicole took me to my room I was really horny and wanted some 'love' since Annette was gone so I stripped her down. " Persia admitted

"you stripped me down?" Nicole asked, blushing "how come I don't remember this?"

"I had to get a lot of alcohol in your system to get you to agree"

"you drugged a 14 year old" Jacqueline said "talk about rapist"

"It's not rape if your cousins" Persia protested.

"did you guys.."

Persia blushed " I needed some 'love'" she mumbled, embarrassed

Nicole shook the thought away "tell me what you guys were talking about!"

"the girl deserves to know" Thunder said "we can't keep lying to her"

Jacqueline nodded "let me tell my part of the story" she said as she cleared her throat "okay remember when Lea made that stupid machine to go into the underworld? well I used it just to see Hades palace then I went into this cool hall and I saw a bright light. it was of Nicole asking me to go to an Italian restaurant without lea"

"oh I forgot to mention" Persia started "Jacqueline's bi"

"shut up you can't even spell because" Jacqueline protested

"B-C-"

"wrong" everyone in the room said making Persia huff in annoyance

"whatever let's just tell Nicole about Eris"

"what does Eris have to do with this?" Nicole asked.

"Eris...she..." Jacqueline sighed in annoyance "she's going to slaughter us"

"what?" Nicole asked with tears in her eyes.

"powerful demigod's have powers stronger than their godly parent. Power comes from the heart and the only way Eris can get power is from getting the heart" Thunder explained

"N-no!" Nicole protested as hot tears rolled down her cheeks "No! Eris isn't like that!

"I'm sorry Nikki" Persia apologized. "onto the next story: I was looking for Jacqueline so I used the machine. I went into the same hall with the red ruby as the handle and I saw a bright light and my mom appeared. she said she wanted to take me home and give me as much blue pancakes I can eat."

"seriously?" Jacqueline asked annoyed "you left for food?"

"you left for an itallian restaurant where they serve food"

"I went because Nicole was going without Lea a and I thought it was a date!"

"so you admit you like Nicole?" Persia said grinning

Jacqueline blushed and realized what she said "you know what? Fuck you"

Persia gasped "did you just fuck me?!"

Jacqueline huffed "you're such a fucking idiot how is it possible that Annette likes you?" she questioned

"everyone shut the fuck up" Thunder yelled "Eris can hear us" he said in a soft whisper

Jacqueline sighed and breathed in and out. "Okay now it's Thunder's turn"

"you guys already know. I left to look over Nicole and her friends, I saw the bright light, I saw Artemis and she invited me to become a hunter again"

Nicole sighed "I guess it's time to tell my story from the beginning"

"how much longer until we stop walking?" Leo asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"until we find the trail of blood." Nico said as he kept walking.

"Look!" Lea pointed to a trail of scarlet red liquid which was obviously blood.

the three shared glances at each other and ran following the trail of blood.

the three stopped in front of a cave

"okay we just need to fight off some monsters then we save them" lea announced as she stepped into the cave. she gestured for the others to follow her lead.

Nico looked around the cave. It was like any old cave. it was made off of boulders, it was quiet and dark. any nyctophilia would love it here. but the only difference from this cave and another is that theirs a psychopath goddess who kills teens and their are monsters that roam this area. he couldn't imagine how Nicole must be feeling right now. scared, lonely, heart broken of the fact that the woman she loved and trusted the most as a child will be the one to put an end to her young life. _bittersweet_ Nicole was too young to die she never lived a full then again she wanted to be reunited with her family back in Esylum. Nico didn't know what to say about the others who loved their life back in earth but have no one back in esylum.

while Nico was lost in his thoughts he hadn't realize a giant came up to them and roared which would make any person's ears bleed.

Lea shook him "dude! do your thing!" she said as Nico nodded.

Nico took his black stygian sword and slashed it the giant's knee to the giant it looked like a paper cut but to demigods and mortals it looks like a cut that would cost you your life. the monster bellowed so loud Nico flew off. but that was until Leo caught him.

"you okay, buddy?" Leo asked carrying him bridal style

Nico nodded "yea thank for..um..catching me"

Leo chuckled and putted Nico down gently.

"uh guys" Lea called out catching both the boys attention.

"what Lea?" Leo asked slightly annoyed that she interrupted his moment with Nico

Lea pointed the scar Nico gave the giant. the scar was quickly healing itself until it looked as if the scar was never their.

"are you serious? fast healing giants?" Nico huffed under his breath "how are we going to kill it?" He asked the Hispanics

"I don't know but right now just hit him with everything you got" Lea called out as she threw a fire ball at the monster. to her (well everyone's) surprise the giant's eyes widened and he held up his foot and started bouncing on his left as if he were a child and he stubbed his toe.

"fire" Nico said. "fire is his weakness!"

Leo and Lea smiled at Nico then turned their attention toward the giant.

about a billion fireballs thrown later the giant's legs were red but he still wasn't dead while Leo and Lea were panting heavily

"we..need..another..solution" Lea said as she panted.

Leo nodded in agreement

"I really wish I could help guys but I don't have..you know..fire power.. I only have my sword and that won't help" Nico said sadly.

Lea smiled "I have an idea!" she said as she ran towards Nico "give me your sygian sword"

"why?"

"do you trust me?" She asked in a serious tone.

"excuse me?" he said confused.

"do you trust me with your sword?" she asked.

"I..i guess I do" he said as he handed the sword to Lea. "don't break it!"

"I'm not keeping promises" Lea called out in a sing song voice. Lea layed the sword on the ground and knelt besides it. "Leo?" she called out.

"yea?" Leo asked as he ran towards her. "what's up?"

"I need you to do as I say got it?" she said in a serious tone.

Leo nodded and knelt besides the sword "What do I do?"

"put your hands on the sword" she instructed as they both put their hands in the on the sword "when I count to three you'll set it on fire, okay?"

"okay"

"wait what?" Nico asked confused

"One"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"two"

"Lea maybe we should -"

"three!" Lea and Leo caught on fire and the stygian sword was flaming. the flames on the sword were a dark scarlet red and close to be considered a pitch black color. Lea and Leo took their hands off the swords and Lea handed it to Nico by the un flamed hilt. "try to stab the giant" she instructed as Nico nodded

Nico nodded as he ran towards the giant and stabbed his knee.

the giant's eyes widened and he groaned and fell backwards. Nico had a chance to climb up his chest and stab him directly in the heart and he took it. he climbed up the giant's chest and stabbed his sword directly in the heart. the giant bursted to flames but luckily Nico had a fireproof jacket on since when he used to hand out with Leo he would accidently set his shirt on fire or other cloths. Nico took off his sword off his chest and jumped off the giant's chest and surprisingly in Leo's arms.

"you okay?" He asked concerned for his friend's safety.

Nico nodded and cartwheeled off of Leo "c'mon we can't spend any more time. the more time we spend here the more the severe pain Nicole and the others will be in"

***warning this part is horrifying READ at your own risk ~ benevolence girl***

when Nicole finished the other looked at her weirdly. "what?" she asked.

"you tortured people that resembled us all because you couldn't find Lea?" Persia asked bewildered.

Nicole blushed "shut up that's why I had tears in my eyes after I was done torturing them"

Persia laughed but was rudely interrupted when the door swung open revealing Eris. she had a huge smirk on her lips and rolled a utility cart that was filled with pens, scissors, sharpies, tape, Jars, gloves and paper

"what we making arts and crafts now?" Jacqueline asked.

Eris laughed silently "you wish blondielocks. but no. instead I'm just getting prepared." she said as she folded the paper in fourths and cutted them up separately. she wrote something on the paper and tapped it on the jar. it said '_Jacqueline, Jupiter_' and she continued doing the same exact thing but changing the name and gods. so, so far she made '_Persia,Poseidon' 'Thunder, Zeus' _and the last '_Nicole,Hades' _she smiled at herself and brang the tape around and tapped their mouths so their screams would be muffled. Eris walked around the room tapeing everyone's mouth shut and ripping off their shirts. Eris grabbed a sharpie and started outlining everyone's heart area with the sharpie. "Before I start.." she said as she gave a mischievous grin at Nicole. she whistled and yelled out head.

soon a skeleton went in the shed with a plate covered by a metal cloche lid cover

"Did anyone ever stop to think: hey what would happen if I escape?" Eris grinned as she looked around the people as everyone glared at her "no? well why don't I tell you a fascinating story just to speed up time. I'm sure Nicole would love this story." she grinned at Nicole and grabbed the plate "Well.. you see what if I told you that I used my illusion magic" Eris grinned at everyone "what if I told you four years ago I help Blanco escape the little machine crashing whatever.. and I brang him here. I thought he'd be a good little boy and just stay here but he had to be an idiot like his sister and try to escape" Eris grinned at Nicole. and walked close to Nicole. "So do you guys want to know what will happen if you even **think **about escaping?" she asked but no one answered. Eris grinned and she took the lid of and the first person to see what was in the plate was Nicole. poor Nicole. in the plate it was the head of Blanco without his eyes. the blood tears ran through his cheeks and his mouth was wide open with no tongue nor teeth. "Surprise!" she screamed and everyone was screaming especially poor little Nicole.

Eris laughed evilly as she layed the plate back in the cart. she breathed out "ahh wasn't that such a lovely surprise? I bet Nicole here didn't have it coming" Eris laughed as she looked at the sobbing girl who was screaming Blanco but was muffled.

"so who's first?" Eris asked as she rubbed her hands together and putted on the glove. "no one?" she asked as she looked around she shrugged "i'll go with blondielocks" she said as she grabbed her dagger.

"what?" Jacqueline asked but was muffled.

"oh wait let me be 'nice' and let you say your last words" Eris said as she ripped off the duct tape.

Jacqueline breathed and looked around and sighed "i'll see you all in Esylum and not with this _beast_" Jacqueline said disgustedly as if beast was the ugliest and disgusted word in the dictionary.

"you won't see Nicole. she'll probley be with her girlfriend Lea Valdez" Eris said as she gave a grin at Nicole

"what do you mean?" she asked which was muffled but everyone knew what she meant

Eris laughed "I kept one of the daughters of hades here as a ghost and she helps basically _everyone _who needs to find their friends who got kidnapped by me. she went to Lea and her friends and told them where I was located. and when they come here i'll be able to snap each of their necks quickly with no noise at all so i'll get double the demi god hearts. why else would I keep her here?" Eris grinned and taped Jacqueline's moth shut, she smiled and grabbed the dagger, she slashed through Jacqueline's skin, blood gushing out and screams of pain and tears were heard. Eris laughed as she finally opened the part. no noise came from Jacqueline nor tears. Eris smiled "dead" she mumbled under her breath and took out her blood red organ and shoved it in the jar that had her name in it. talk about jar of hearts. "see that wasn't so bad!" Eris said as she grinned at everyone "Thunder will go next. he should be the first to accompany Jacqueline in Esylum"

Lea, Nico, and Leo fought their ways through the monsters. all burned down. Nico's stygian sword was still in flames but he didn't care he dragged it on the ground to stop the flames, also he was extremely fatigued. "c-c'mon guys" he said as he stared at the ground acting like he has all the time in the world to save a couple of Lea's friends.

"I'm tired can we take a break?" Lea asked as he collapsed on the ground.

Lea gave a soft laugh and pointed to the shed "look at the pretty shed" she said. her eyes widened after she realized what she said "oh my gods! the shed!" she grabbed Leo up. "we need a plan!" Lea said desperately .

Nico nodded "I'll sneak up from behind and snap Eris's neck while you guys get everyone out (the one's that survive at least) and we're done problem solve. we'll also need to inform this to the other gods" Nico explained.

Lea and Leo nodded

"at three okay?"

"one" Leo started

"two" Lea continued

"three!" Nico kicked the door open as him and the two demi gods followed him down the stairs

the three demi gods where horrified at what they saw:

Jacqueline's shirt was torn open with a huge bloody hole in her chest. her mouth was wide open as blood dripped down from her mouth all the way to her neck. Her eyes looked so dull and dead when she really was dead. she looked like one of the hostages in a horror movie that was dead but the only difference was that she was and this was no makeup. it was real.

Persia didn't look much better. she had part of her body parts missing. she also had a hole in her chest but the only difference were that bloody lungs hanged from the chest. it wasn't moving just dead and hanging right on the edge of the hole. One of her sea green eyes were missing and her nose and mouth were dripping blood. her mouth was wide open and all of her teeth were missing and half of her tongue was missing. it was just hanging bloody in the edge of her mouth. Her arms were scraped with deep cuts and so were her legs. most of her clothing were either ripped out or missing.

Thunder's shirt was missing and he also had a bloody hole in his chest that went through his chest. many of his important organs were missing. one of his lungs were ripped and the lung layed in the center of his hole just being balanced. His face was so horrified as if he's seen a ghost. all of his eyes were gone and part of his cheeks looked as if someone cut them off as they bled, the blood running to his neck. His neck. it was horrible. his neck had opened revealing his bloody Adam's apple. he was crying tears of blood that ran to his neck.

Leo tried not to vomit right their and kept his eyes off the bodies as he glared at Eris.

Eris turned around and smiled at them. her murdeuroes smile that would make Chuck Norris cry and pee his pants. "ah if it isn't Nicole's friends?" she said as she moved aside revealing a tired looking Nicole. she was tired not dead. "you came here for her?" she said.

Lea nodded nervously "l-leave her alone Eris!" she said as she gulped a ball of salvia.

Eris grinned and her eyes turned from Lea to Nico "alright" she pointed to Nico with her bloody dagger "for him" she said as the others gasped.

the dagger was quite beautiful. it was gold and the hilt of the dagger had a picture of 12 daggers pointing each other in a circle. their were lines pointing to the daggers as if it made it look the daggers shine.

"hell no!" Leo crossing his arms

"if I switch Nicole's place with mine..will she and my friends survive?" He asked ignoring Leo

"are you kidding me?" Leo asked as he stared in awe at Nico

"Of course" Eris said as she smirked

"what about the scars?"

"nothing a little Nector or Ambrosia can't fix" she said smiling

Nico sighed and looked back at Lea. Lea's perfect brown curls were dangling from a ponytail. Her face was confusing, Nico tried reading her face but he couldn't. He didn't know weather she was happy that Nico would sacrifice himself for her best friend, if she were angry for what Eris had done. He didn't want to know. this whole adventure from Lea coming to his dimension and to Nico dyeing they had a pretty rough adventure. Nicole was so worried about Lea and that she would get hurt and now it was Lea's turn to be worried. secrets were reviled, hideous truths were spilled, a big mission was turning to an end.

Eris grinned and Looked at Lea "go take Nicole off of the chains" she demanded

Lea raced to Nicole and quickly uncapped the chains.

Nicole collapsed into Lea's arms as she groaned and moaned causing Lea to whimper in sadness. Lea dragged Nicole away from the chains and sat on her back knees. she rested his head in her lap as she caressed her cheek and whispered soft words in Italian to Nicole. Lea learned Italian after she became friends with Nicole because she wanted to experience a different language in case she was stranded and everyone spoke one language different from her. "I need Nectar! or at least Ambrosia!" she yelled out.

Eris went in her cart and took out a bottle potion full of nectar and threw it perfectly in Lea's hands.

Lea uncapped the cap and layed it next to her as she poured some in Nicole's mouth and waited for the wounds to heal.

Leo stood in front of Eris and Nico. he watched as Eris chained him up and rip up his shirt and cutted through his chest with the golden dagger. he watched as Nico hissed in pain and Eris laugh mischievously. all he could do was clench his fist and grinted his teeth as he watched her harm his friend.

Lea yelled to Eris "the wounds aren't healing!" she cried with tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong with this Nectar?!" she cried out.

Eris laughed mischievously she raised her golden dagger "Nicole will tell you this story. she loved this story isn't that right Nicole?"

Nicole groaned "you bitch"

"bitch is a dog, dog's bark, bark comes from trees, trees are from nature, nature is beautiful so you're telling me I'm beau-"

"you've never seen a flower in your entire life" Nicole interrupted

Eris huffed in annoyance "just shut up! now tell the story"

Nicole sighed "It was back when I was 6 when she told me the story of the dagger...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_" I'm so excited!"_ _Nicole screamed as she jumped up and down on her bed._ _Eris was planning to take Nicole and Bianco to a zoo to see the animals. Nicole had always loved the zoo mainly because her favourite animal was their was the tigers. she always felt some sort of weird connections with tigers and could some how relate to them _

"_Nicole! go to bed!" Bianco scowled a he went to his bed. The di Angelo children used to sleep in the same bed and in the same room. but due to Nicole's drooling and urge to kick in her sleep Bianco refused to sleep in the same bed as Nicole so Maria got Bianco his own bed in the same room. Bianco putted a pillow over his head to block out the noise. _

_"settle down now Nicole" Eris said as she walked in the room ready to tuck Nicole in bed_

_Nicole huffed and collapsed on the bed "I'm just so excited!" _

_Eris laughed and sat at the foot of the bed "want me to tell you a story?" she asked._

_Nicole smiled and tucked herself in bed and nodded really fast that she was afraid her head was going to fall. _

_Eris laughed and began "once upon a time-"_

_"stop!" Nicole putted her hands up "Ellie I don't want Princess stories! I want Greek gods!" Nicole leaned into her drawer and rummaged and got a few cards out and showed Eris "Like them!" she had Poseidon, Zeus, and Hermes. _

_Eris raised an eyebrow and stared at the girl. _

_Bianco groaned "Nicole won't shut up about that!" he took the pillow off his face and spoke clearly "some girl named Samantha who's four years younger then Nicole gave her some stupid cards about Greek gods that her father made and Nicole won't shut up about it" _

_Nicole smiled "who's your favourite god?" she asked_

_Eris blushed "Hades. I find him charming and independent" she said turning a deep shade of red. _

_Nicole smiled "I like him too. wouldn't it be cool being related to him? Like if I were his daughter I'd be the happiest girl in the world! you know living in the underworld! having skeleton slaves! it'll all be happy and fun!" _

_Eris gave a sad smile "it won't always be fun and games Nicole." she straightened up and smiled at her "Now about that story.."_

_"Greek gods" Nicole reminded with a serious look._

_Eris chuckled "One day Kronos wanted revenge on Zeus and wanted to kill him and his brothers -"_

_"No!" Nicole screamed_

_"yes!" Eris said as she tickled Nicole causing her to laugh. she smiled down at her and continued her story "He made Hephaestus make him a dagger. just a regular old dagger. then he stole powerful daggers from other gods and melted the iron. then he bathed the dagger in it. then it turned gold and had a picture of the 12 daggers pointing each other in a circle. He needed to test it out so he tested it out on Athena's immortal daughter, Celestine."_

_"Celestine? I never heard of her"_

_"Athena was never fond of Celestine (considering she was the god of wisdom and thinks Fantasy shouldn't exist) Always made magical things like unicorns, fairies, talking animals. but when her mother got her in bad moods she'd accidently create horrible creatures like monsters, Vampires, witches. some are alive but are away in Tarturus. Anyways When Kronos murdered her it took three minutes for her to die. first she becomes pale, her hair grows white, and he drops dead. no one really knew her she liked being in her own little world and Athena would be very ashamed of her and not mention anything about her. the sad part is you can never heal not from Apollo, not from Nectar, not even sad story."_

_"what happened to the dagger?" Nicole asked. _

_Eris turned her head to hide a mischievous grin and turned back to Nicole " no one knows" she said simply and kissed Nicole's forehead "now good night." _

_"you don't really believe that do you Nikki?" Bianco asked._

_Nicole gasped "of course I do!" She said in a bewildered tone_

_Bianco pouted "here's a grown up fact" he said as he straightened up._

_Nicole pouted "what do you know about grown ups? you barely even act like them" _

_Bianco looked at Nicole as if she'd grown another head and tried not to smile "Are you listening to This Aunt Ellie-"_

_"see you even said my baby nick name for Eris!" _

_"shush Nicole. I'm a grown up" _

_"you're only 10" Nicole reminded_

_"tst tst tst." Bianco shook his head in disapproval " The romans made up Greek gods because they couldn't explain anything. like why does it rain? everyone knows it's irrigation" _

_Nicole gasped as she rocked herself and covered her ears " my ears can't hear this" _

_"oh god, Nicole" Bianco laughed and Nicole shot him a glare_

_"gods!" Nicole corrected "The gods don't like it when you say god! they're Offaly offended" Nicole leaned into her drawer and got out a small 500 page book that said 'Greek gods'__ "It's the god that control us! this manual that Samantha gave me has all the gods!" she started flipping the pages "theirs the goddess of Love Aphrodite, Messenger and theift Hermes, theirs the goddess of mischief..." Nicole squinted at the name "Eris" she said in a low whisper but clear enough for Bianco and Eris to notice. _

_Eris and Bianco's eyes widened. Eris snatched the manual and threw it across the room "Let's go to bed" she said as she kissed their foreheads good night _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Eris grinned at Nicole as Lea bursted out crying over Nicole's body. she walked back to Nico and went back cutting deeply as he hissed in pain.

Leo watched as Eris cut Nico deeply he was angry. very angry. he couldn't take it anymore so he opened his sweaty palms and aimed at the floor he closed his eyes and consentrated as fire spilled off his hands like lave and jump onto Eris's skin.

Eris screamed and fell to the ground and noticed that he dropped the dagger he quickly got the dagger before Eris could heal and attack him. He stabbed it in her back making her scream loudly.

Leo quickly unchained Nico's chains and let him free. Luckily Nico was able to walk properly and didn't need to be dragged around. Leo and Nico watched as her hair turned white, since she was burned they couldn't tell weather is was pale or not.

Nico and Leo raced to Nicole and looked at them with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to be here for long." Nicole admitted as a tear rolled down.

Lea sobbed but it was muffled. she grabbed Nicole's hand softly and grabbed it to her mouth and softly sobbed onto it, she closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the death of her friend.

Nicole smiled and turned towards Leo "Leo it's your job to keep smiles and keep Lea laughing"

Leo nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks. "of course Nicole" He said with his voice uneven

Nicole gave a weak smile and turned towards her gender bent "Nico.. though I haven't known you long eno-"

"you've known me since I was 6" Nico interrupted

Nicole gave him a glare and Nico gave an embarrassed look. "not what I mean. I want you to live a **FULL** life, Nico. Try not to be to isoclated and spend more time with the others and just a little more with Leo" She gave a weak grin as Nico nodded with tears forming.

She turned to Lea " I want you to live a full life aswell. I'll wait for you in Esylum "

Lea gave a soft nod as tears ran through her hand. she took the pale hand off her mouth "Oh Nicole"

Nicole smiled and whispered "I love you" and took her final breath and finally died.

Lea eyes widened and she sobbed. Nico went to hug her as Lea buried her mouth in his shoulder "I love you too" she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_epilogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Nicole waited for the three gods to decide wheather she should go to the field of asphodel or Esylum. Once they stopped talking one of the gods cleared his voice and looked down at Nicole

"Nicole Di Angelo. Though you have done many wrong choices and it would be most likely for a daughter of Hades to be sent to Asphrodel. We have decided that you go to Esylum or you can be reborned"

Nicole gulped "Esylum" she answered and the gods nodded.

"very well then" the other god said as he snapped his fingers and Nicole vanished.

Nicole appeared in front of golden cages. their was talking and laughing behind the gates. the gates were slowly opening but to Nicole's surprise someone tackled her. Nicole looked up to see a grinning Persia. Just like Nicole, she was healthy and had all her body parts.

"Nikki!" she screamed playfully.

Nicole laughed "uh.. please get off of me" she said in a playful tone.

Persia nodded and got off her friend "we made it!" she said as she jumped up and fist pumped the air.

Nicole looked behind Persian and saw Jacqueline and Thunder smiling at her. "so everyone's here" she said smiling

Jacqueline nodded "We should all go in together their are people we all need to see"

Nicole nodded suddenly remembering of her mother who was just behind the gates, she could almost feel her soft touch and warm smiles and laughter. this made Nicole anxious to go behind the gates "so you guys ready to go to Esylum?"

everyone looked at each other and nodded.

The golden gates opened widely inviting them in. Behind the gates stood a huge crowd as if they were waiting for them. They were divided into four groups: 1 group were full of hunters and huntresses which was meant for Thunder.

Another group was filled with Zeus or Jupiter children who were holding lightning in their hands as some people in the front group were holding lightning that read "WELCOME CHILDREN"

Another group was filled with Poseidon and Neptune children. some of the kids in the front group had water floating in their hands shaped in letters that read "OF THE"

then their was the last group. not many kids but it was a reasonable amount of kids you'd find in a of the children had smoke coming from their hands that read "BIG THREE"

The four demi gods smiled They all went their own way : Thunder ran to the hunters, Jacqueline ran to the Zeus/Jupiter children, Persia ran to the Poseidon/Neptune children, and Nicole ran to the Hades/Pluto children.

while running to them Maria was waiting for her right next to the hades children, Maria spreaded her arms wide for her daughter. Nicole ran into her arms and gave a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face "Mama" she whimpered in her shoulder

Maria smiled softly as she stroked her daughter's head "Nicole " she said tears of joy streaming down her face. When they let go Maria looked head to toe at Nicole "you've grown" she said softly as Nicole nodded.

In the corner of Nicole's eyes she saw a girl walking away. the girl reminded her much of herself who was an outcast, so obviously she wanted to talk to the girl and invite her to the little reunion

"Um mom i'll be right back" she said quickly as she walked past her mother and walked towards the girl. "hey." she called

the girl stopped walking.

'good' Nicole thought 'I got her attention' "come to the reunion" she said

The girl fidgeted then ran away.

Nicole was confused but she wasn't going to let the girl leave that easily. she chased the girl but the girl was much faster and smarter. They were now running in the forest. Nicole looked both way for the girl then she finds the girl slowly walking. she then shadow travelled towards her and pinned her on a tree by her shoulder. Nicole didn't get to see her face and it also didn't help when the girl looked down, her hair covering her face

"C'mon let's go back to the reunion Curls" she said. sure Curls was a silly name but what else was she supposed to call her? all she really got to see was her curls. she couldn't even see the colour because of the bright sun! Nicole could tell the girl was smirking by how she spoke

"you really don't remember me do you Di Angelo?" she asked coldly

"maybe if you let me see your face i'll remember you" Nicole said as she tried figuring who the girl was.

the girl smiled "take a guess" she said

'of course' Nicole thought 'a mother fucking guess' "um...my classmate?"

"nope"

"a demigod"

"n- kind of close"

Nicole shook her head "can you just let me see your face?!"

The girl laughed "your no fun." she said with no emotion "are you sure you want to see my face? surely I know you'll say someone's name. not even my own"

"show me" Nicole said

"OK but don't say I didn't warn you." she said as she lifted her head up revealing Hispanic skin, brown eyes, and elfish like ear. 'Lea' was the first thing Nicole thought she hadn't realize she said that out loud until she heard her echoes.

"see told you, you would say someone else's name." The Lea look alike said

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Let me give you a hint: Mythomagic"

Nicole's eyes widened Mythomagic. she looked exactly (but a little older) like the girl who gave her, her first set of cards. Her name was "Samantha?"

Samantha smiled "Hey Nicole"

Nicole let go off Samantha and stared at her "w-why do you look exactly like Lea?"

Samantha rolled her eyes "when we met I never told you my last name. It was Valdez. Lea's my great granddaughter or if you like supernatural shit: my doppelgänger "

"I remember. you acted exactly and looked like Lea" Nicole began "I guess... I guess I was friends with Lea because she looked like you."

"you weren't just her friend" Samantha crossed her arms "you were in love with her" she said as Nicole blushed.

Nicole turned around and took a few steps forward " I was in love with her..because.. I.. I.. I was in love with you" she stuttered a bit. she expected Sammy to be disgusted and probley run away but to her surprise he didn't.

"Good that you came to your senses" Sammy started, grinning "who would want a copy and paste when you could get an original?"

Nicole gulped. she needed to resist the urge. but she couldn't it was just too powerful and overwhelming. she walked to Sammy and cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips. Sammy kissed back but more softer. as this kiss turned to a makeout they were interrupted by a cough. they quickly pulled away.

Persia and Jacqueline were standing their with their arms crossed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! we get two look alike Valdez girl who are obsessed with Nicole in the world and in Esylum?!" Jacqueline complained. "

Persia punched her arm " That's Samantha Valdez. Henry's first girlfriend"

Jacqueline gasped ignoreing both the girls that were caught making out "Seriously? no wonder Henry had a crush on Lea.

Sammy pouted "seriously? He's rather enjoy the copy and paste version of me instead of the fucking original?" Sammy asked.

Jacqueline smiled at Sammy "you're not as half annoying as Lea. I like you "

Sammy smiled " thanks"

"Oh gods we're replacing Lea so soon" Persia reminded

Sammy rolled her eyes "you guys aren't replacing Lea. I was the original Lea" she said with a smirk and looked back at Nicole "Isn't that right?"

Nicole blushed and nodded as Sammy leaned in to place a small kiss on her lips.

THE END

* * *

** SURPRISE!**

** what's done is done**

**bet you were expecting a happy ending**

**I bet you weren't expecting Sammy**

**OH what a surprise :) **

**what would nico and Sammy be? Nammy? Saico? IDK I might be the only one who thinks these two could be a possible couple and they DID meet but at a young age. then again I could be wrong.**

**now I ended my story with a cliff hanger : when or how did Sammy and Nicole meet? will Nicole find a way to come back to Lea? will Lea and Nicole meet up with Nico and Leo?**

**I'll leave that to your imagination :) **


End file.
